Dragon Ball PD
by sparkyen123
Summary: A world in turmoil becouse of meteorites that impact the earth join three heroes as they try to  figure out how to restore the world to its normal balance in Dragon Ball PD  Story edited in some parts
1. the beggining

chapter 1:Stories under the moon light

the thing that really amazed Kai and jade about Jase is that he could eat more than both of them combined "hey Jase how do fit that amount of food in your body"Kai asked with a puzzled look on his face

the young saiyan could only answer with "i don't know I just can" and he took another bite of his favorite part of the dinosaur the tail

"well thats the only thing weird about you hey remember when you had a tail"Kai asked

"oh yeah I do remember thats until jade cut it off"Jase said causing him to remember how they first met

footsteps ran wildly through the streets turning wildly at each corner as his perusers was closely on his trail "got to- keep- running"a little boy told hiself

the boy had long hair like raditz and a neckless with the four-star dragon ball attached to it he was also dressed in a blue long sleeved shirt with red pants on he also had hole in his pants where a tail waved proudly in the air

he looked back to see that they were gone "huh looks like I lost them" he took one look around his surrounding to reassure hiself that they were gone he was running for his life in a city he didn't know how to escape it felt like he was running through an endless abyss the city he knew was turned into a total hell house all because of a rock from outer space

he was about to start searching for a way out when he was confronted by his persures again the two beast looked him in the eyes and could see fear in them

but could you blame the guy if you were caught by a purple glowing demon possed human being you would be scared too

he turned around to run but one of the beast caught grapped hold of his tail the boy could fell all his power drop to the lowest point a huge surge of pain also struck his body he managed to gasp out the words let me go

but the beasts didn't care as long as they had prey to fest on they were complety fine with that

his capture decided to put an end to his struggle but a white blade swept past his arm dismantling it

also it cut off the boys tail in the process the other beast just looked at his handi capped companion stunned

he was about to hit the ground when a hand caught him on the back of his shirt the boy looked up to see a large samurai like warrior with black colored hair in a short pony tail dressed in white clothing with Chinese black symbol's that he couldn't understand "little one go find a place to hide I will take care of these monsters"the man told the boy

all the child could do was nod his head yes and ran off to take cover behind a car on his way there he met up with one more neo shadow

he gasped in terror (where did the come from and what do they want) is all he could think

the beast made a lung for his head all the boy did was raise his hands in front of him hoping he could shield hisself from the beasts attack

the beasts arm was stopped by another pearson's hand he looked up to see another man that looked as if he were in his teens who had brown hair and looked like his hair used to stick up straight but it leaned to the side he wore a red fighting GI with a capsule corp logo imprinted on the right chest

"hey didn't they say pick on someone your own size"the teen told the beast and then delivered a power punch to the beasts stomach causing it to screech in pain he then delivered a powerful kick to beasts chest making it fly into a car nearby causing the car to catch one fire "oh crap kid you we need to get out of here"the teen said

"wait what about him"the little saiyan pointed to the samurai who was still fending off the two beast

"oh right hey jade you better finish them off before the car explodes or you be in trouble"then teen

called out to the swordsman

he decided that it was enough playing around the the shadows so he decided to make them join their friend he slashed the beast without the arm in half causing it to evaporate into purple dust then dissapear

he grapped the second beast by the hand and then threw it at the flaming car about to blow up he then lept out of the battle sight to the teen and the little boy grabbed both of them by the hands and hopped to a nearby rooftop away from the blast radius of the car which was about to explode

*BOOM* pieces of car flew every where down the streets

"that was a close one"the teen stated

jade rolled his at the teen and looked at the little boy

"little one are you alright"jade asked

he nodded his head yes

"what where you doing out here all alone"the teen asked

"w-well I was trying to find a way out this city because a big rock fell from the sky and when it landed it all the nice people started to dissapear and those monsters started to show up everywhere"he explained to the group a tear fell out his eye when he had looked down at the city he once knew

"oh yes sadly the same has happened to my home as well so don't cry we all went through the same thing"the samurai said

that didn't help one bit because it made him feel even sader becoue it happened to him as well

"so umm kid whats your name"the teen asked

"my name"the boy asked confused

"what did you hit your head or something you don't even know your name"the teen said with a grin across his face

the boy hung his head in shame he didn't have any family or friends so he never had a name

after a moment of silence which the samurai broke with the name Jase

"Jase yes what a good name for you"jade told him rubbing the back of his head

the lit-i mean Jase's eyes lit up at the name "Jase yeah I like that name speaking of names whats yours"Jase said

"my names Kai"the teen spoke up giving Jase a warm smile

"my name is jade"the samurai spoke

"oh and Jase"jade said

"yes"Jase replied

"ill need your necklace"jade told him

"for what"Jase asked

jade sighed and decided to tell him about the quest that they were on "well we need that ball because it will complete the set of dragon balls we have each ball has a different amount of starts on each of them and before you ask dragon balls are magical relics that if you gather all seven a wish could be made"

Jase's eyes widened at the fact that you could actually have a wish granted by collecting balls with starts on them he shook his head yes like he would usually do he gave jade his necklace

"yes it can finally be over this nightmare could end"jade said happily

but then a purple gas surrounded the trio knocking them out cold the last thing they could remember hearing is "shenron arise and grant my wishes"

**the next day(after the trio got knocked out)**

"oww my head what happened"Kai looked around he was inside a capsule house and beside him he could hear Jase's snoring he finally realized what had happened he was knocked unconscious with gas but how did he end up in side a capsule house the thing that was puzzling him the most

"you have answered that need to be answered don't you"a voice that startled him from behind he turned around to see a green scaled reptile with red eyes

jade was the second to get up noticing his surroundings he turned around to see the green reptile behind them but didn't have the same reaction as Kai instead he said to himself "shenron" he was very confused as to why the dragon was in between the size of Jase and Kai was standing in the room

"yes it is I but how did you know "shenron asked

"well from the village i come from they told a legend about these ancient reics called dragon balls and since you appear from them i guess you would know the rest"jade answered

"shenron do you know whats happening to this world"kai asked

"yes"was the only word shenron said

jade decided it was time to wake Jase up so he wouldn't have to explain a story twice because he could fell a very long story coming on

"no mister hamburger just five more bites then ill get up"Jase said said in his sleep he actually took 5 bites out of the air the fifth bite he bit jades hand which caused him to yelp Kai had fell down anime style upon seeing this

after taking a big breath he decided shake Jase awake it had worked

"OK im up im"Jase said wearily

shenron cleared his throat

"one thousand years ago there were two warriors the warriors name's were *hikari

he sered to protect the light

the other warriors name was *kurai

he fought against the light they fought until both fought a ferocious battle that was destroying the world the world was on its last bit of energy but then their attacks clashed and split the world into h pieces those pieces of the world was floating in the darkness of time and space until they created their own characteristics each with their own uniqness the battle still continued until a gaurdian came to seal them in stone forever or so he thought they both broke free of the stone but the seal was still too strong so they broke them selves into halves those meteors that are skatered and turning people into this dimension into shadows all becouse of kurai's doing he want's to get to the dimention parallel to this one but he needs the dragon balls to do so knowing that I colud not refuse certain wishes he used the wish to strip me of my power that is why your world is sufering so much"

shenron then looked around jade was still awake but as for kai and jase they went back to sleep

shenron sighed "here jade you take good care of this"he said giving jade a pendent that had stars on it

"what is this for"jade asked

"its to find the dragon balls kurai sent his servants and beasts to look for them so im sure you will need this"shenron explained

"but for now you need to rest like those two your training starts tommorow"shenron said

and thats how the story began I know this chapter is incredibly long I also hope you enjoyed it though please dont forget to review

kurai-translates to darkness in japanese

hikari-translates to light


	2. three star forest

** chapter 2:three star forest**

Three shadowy figures swept across the vast forest from tree to tree

landing on each one perfectly and off to the next

"where could it be?"jase wondered

"i dont know"kai

"just a little further"jade reasured them

"hey how do you know how to where it is"jase asked

jade sighed "for the last time the pendant master shenron gave us shows where the dragon ball is think of it as radar ok"

"oh i know that i just wanted to hear you say it again"jase then grinned from ear to ear as he leaped from the next tree to the next

but the next tree he landed on the branch snapped and he fail onto a resting *shadow titan

2 reasons why jase fear these beast

1:its large figure gave him chills every time he fought against one becouse of the lagre clubs they carry on thire backs and the fog horns they carry in thier pockets they used that to call reinforcements

2:the other reason is because all their eye's are crimson red and all they show is rage

luckly for him it didnt wake (uh oh) jase thought

the sleeping gaurd below him

kai and jade then halted to a skreeching stop their forest rush whould have to be cut short becouse of thier companions mistake

they both turned around to see jase on the large titan below him

"jade whats one of those doing out here"kai whispered nervously

"he must be looking for the same thing were looking for whoever it was that whished shenron to his current state must not want us to wish him back"jade answered hastly

"jase get out of there as quickly as you can"jade whispered as quitly as possible

jase did as he was instructed the small saiyan got up on his feet

and then tried to move to the tians side when he got to gaurds side he jumped off

(easy as pie hmm now that i think about it pie dosent sound to bad right about now)jase thought

unfortanly he landed on a small wolf cub's tail which in turn yelped in pain waking the gaurd behind him

"STUPID WOLF"jase yelled and then kicked the small wolf into the sky making a small star showing where he was launched off too

"umm hi"jase said in his most innocent voice to the beast that could just step on him and kill him

the gaurd raored in anger and took the horn from the small pouch on his side a blew into spawning three *shadow beast

"JASE GET OUT OF THERE"kai yelled but the underworldlings already found their prey

jase then prepared his self to fend off against the three beast and the titan at the the same time

kai and jade then joined him for the fight

"kai you and jase take care of the beast i will make sure the gaurd will not live to see tommorow"jade said unsheathing his sword

all three shadow beast lunged at the duo but they failed as a penalty the all received

six shrarp kicks from jase and kai making them all turn into purple particles in the air

"they're weak how come"kai asked with a confused look on his face

"i dont know i was exepecting more of a challenge"jase said pouting and folding his arms

kai and jase turned their attention to jade and his purple friend

the dino made a swift movement with its teeth but

it's jaws met metal as it was slashed in half

it then roared in pain causing five shadow beast to appear

"here comes more"kai said rolling his eyes at the human like creatures

jase and kai prepared themselves for the oncoming attack

the shadow beast then imploded and turned into purple particles as the last ones and then merged

with the purple particles forming a neo shadow

the neo shadow picked up a large piece of ground and and hurled it at the two they both

swiftly doged it the tree collided with a tree nearby

jade made a quick movement and postitioned his sword at the titan left foot creating large gash on his foot

the shadow titan doubled over and howled in pain jade took the opertunity to jump up and stab the the beast in the head which caused it to emit an ear piericing howl

jase got distracted by the titanshowl that he didnt notice a tree

flying towards him

"JASE LOOK OUT"kai warned him

jase tried to leap out of the way but it was too late the tree collided with his whole right side of is body with

such force that he flew back into a near by tree thus knocking him unconsions

kai was shocked at what happened to hsi friend sure he was annoying but he was still a kid kai

then introduced the neo shadows face to his fist jade who had seen the whole thing jumped from the now

disapearing gaurds head and sliced the neo shadows torso in half instantly killing it

the beast now dissolved into the purple particles and its purple particules dissolved

into nothing

jase groaned and woke up the whole right side of is body hurt alot he was in a familiar

capsule house

"huh im home" jase looked arounded with a confused look on his face

"yep"jase whirled around to see kai on the side of him that starteled him he didnt

like being snuck up on

"what happened"jase asked

"you really dont remember that super beast crushed you with a tree well mayby

crushed is oveexaderating a little but its a pretty good word to use in your case

jase smilled but then remembered what they were looking for

"did you guys find the dragon ball"jase asked

"yeah we found the three-star ball"kai answered

jase was over joyed he wanted to do a victory dance but he his side still hurted

kai was about to walk out the room

"wait one more question"

kai stoped and turned around "what"

"is there anything to eat"jase

"yep how does dinosaur sound"kai asked

"AWSOME RIGHT ABOUT NOW COME ON LETS EAT"jase exclaimed completely ignoring all the pain he springed out of the bed and out to the camp fire jade had set up

kai chuckled "well if theres one thing thatl get gim moving its food"

i hope you enjoyed this as much as the first the next will be up by tommorow and also dont forget to Review and tell me how i did


	3. idoits

Its been a while since I last updated my story so lets begin and also happy late easter everyone!

Chapter 3:idiots

jase limped out of the capsule house in search of help the same place where the neo shadow hit him at still hurt or the past week

he wanted to go play in the forest but he couldnt since he still found it hard to get around from place to place

he bumped into kai who droped a pile of wood on his foot

he wanted to yell at jase for not paying attention to where he was going but then saw something was bothering him

so he decided to ignore what ever pain was in his foot and spoke as calmly as possible"hey whats up"

its my arm and my leg it still hurts"jase muttered he had just been speaking in a low voice ever since the attack in the forest

kai didnt know it but the saiyans pride was shocked

"well I dont know what I could do about that sorry"kai said felling a little guilty becouse he could've at least tryed to keep him out of harms way but he w

"you idoits"a voice spoke harshly from behind them

it didnt sound like jade's voice kai whirled around to see

a woman with blond hair wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt she also carried two pistols in each pocket and an assult rifle on her back

she was followed by a large man with unkempt black hair and he wore kaki pants and a white shirt with brown stains on it he also carried a tool box

on his shoulder sat a girl the looked around the age of twelve she had pink hair tied in a pony tail sort of like jade's but hers wasnt spikey she obviously like pink becouse she she wore pants that were pink

and probly the only other color the you would find other than pink where the white stars on her pink shirt

"you couldn't tell a broken arm if it was right in your face"the blond said in another harsh voice

"what are you doing here and how did you find us out here"kai asked

"well I guess we found your little friend"the man said holding up an tied up angry jade in his right hand

that surprised jase and kai they both knew at least one of them would be missing an arm or an leg if they picked a fight with him

"untie him" jase yelled at him

"well its not our fault that he was trying to cut of our heads we were just looking for the dragon balls and the dragon radar led us here" the man said trying to get jade to stop struggling

"no you cant have it"jase yelled at them

the girl that sat on his shoulder giggled knowing what the man could pound him to the ground in a second

"listen were trying to make the world a better place"woman said

"so if you two could go fetch the ball for us like two good boys no one gets hurt ok"the woman spoke in a more gentle voice

"I SAID NO"jase yelled

he frightened every one with the yell

"enough"shenron steped out from the capsule house

"no one can use the dragon balls..."he said

the the man the girl and even the blonde was frightened

but jase,kai,and jade only smiled

"wh-why not"the blond said still scared of the dragon

"because my power is getting weaker by the minute and soon I will not be able to return to the dragon balls back to their normal state"the dragon said

every one had a confused look on their face

"what do you mean back to normal they were fine yesterday"

"my life energy is slowly fading I probably wont survive long for know and the dragon balls are turned to stone"shenron said in the calmest voice

"WHAT"everyone said in union

"i am sorry"shenron said

"all that work and its just for nothing"ase said

"what work you guys just only have one dragon ball that wasn't hard work"the woman said

"hey what that was a lot of work we had to go through"kai spoke

"hey I got an idea"the girl finally spoke

"well lets here it" the man replied just fed up that they had came all this way just to get a rock

"well every thing has a creator right so if we could find that dragons creator we could probly get a new set of dragon balls right"she explained

every one's eyes lit up minus shenron's and jade's

"you know that could actually work except we dont know who shenrons creator is"kai said

"my creator is a member of the dragon's clan but their clan went extinct a long time ago"shenron said

"so we hunt down a clan that wouldn't be alive today great"the blond said rolling her eye's

"well I guess if were going to be in a group I guess we should learn each others name's right"jase said

"wait who said anything about a group"the blond spoke

"there are strength in numbers"jade said standing by a nearby tree

that surprised everyone that he escaped from the man's grip

"oh I guess since we are going to be on teams we should learn each others names my name is jade"the samurai said

kai sighed and disliked the fact that he had to put in a group with them but he decided to he didnt have any thing else to do

"my name is kai"

and jase simply said "my name is jase"

the blond was the first to speak"the name's sam"she said

the pink haired girl was the second to speak "im may"

the man shrugged "im mike"

shenron sighed believing that the plan was useless but decided to keep one last shred of hope and went back into the capsule house

"hey jase"may said

"what"he replied

"i can help fix your arm and your leg "she said happily

"what really"jase replied in the same tone of voice

may nodded and went off to gather all the things she needed

"whats she doing"kai asked

"she's our teams medic basically we found her in a town in north city and decided to take her with us since there was no one to look after her and plus that city's dump with that rock in the center"sam said

"hmm thats sort the same way we found jase"jade said

**that the end of the chapter hope you guys enjoyed it**


End file.
